The Trouble is That I Love You
by Yami no Nayami no Tane
Summary: Miku and Luka have been friends for years, until Luka's grades drop to flat-out F's, she's considerably more depressed, and one day she just... Disappears. When the two meet again... What will happen?


**[Author's notes]**

**Hello, I am Yami, and my TV is making weird sounds. e.e  
Anyways, I really, really, really shouldn't be writing this but y'know what? Screw rules! :D *puts hands up in air* *squeals* *runs around like an idiot*  
*cough cough* Enough of my pure and complete idiotic-ness...  
And, the first chapter is simply a few memories from Luka's mind. :)**

**Hope this doesn't burn your eyes~!**

* * *

Luka closed her eyes, thinking back to the moment when Miku was born. The pinkette had only been four years old at the time, so her memory was slightly blurred. And yet, Luka could still remember Miku's face. It was smiling, innocent. Throughout the years, this smiling face remained the same. It was one of her most striking features.

It was why Luka fell in love with Miku.

_"She's so tiny!" Luka exclaimed, staring in awe at the bundle that Miku's mother was holding. Without looking up for permission, she poked Miku's hands with a finger. Instantly, Miku babbled and grabbed at Luka's finger, making her squeal in delight. "So cute~!"_

_"You were like this once, too..." Luka's mother, who was next to Miku's, chuckled to herself. Luka frowned at her mother, as if embarrassed._

_"No! I couldn't have been that cute!" She decided. Luka was always like that, always voicing her opinion. And even if she was wrong, the pinkette always knew that she was right. Life worked like that for her. "I'm gonna be her Onee-chan!" Luka squealed again, doing a small twirl. At four years old, her hair was shoulder-length. "We'll do everything together! Like shopping, and OH! I'll read her stories! I love reading!"_

_Both parents laughed at Luka's enthusiasm. They found it adorable, and they knew that Luka and Miku would be the best of friends._

And they were best friends. Emphasis on were. Or, maybe they still are best friends. Luka didn't know. She couldn't know. She couldn't go back. Not to Miku. Miku would never look at her the same way again.

It had all started when that stupid girl caught a paper from her diary at school... Luka could remember it clearly and with such vividness... It angered her.

_Luka was now fifteen years old, going on sixteen. She smiled brightly to herself. Advisory was over now, so she had to get to her first class. What she had done during those fifteen minutes was writing in her diary. It was unfortunate that her mother would not allow her to get an __**actual,**__ hardcover diary, so she just utilized what she had. Looseleaf paper and a binder. _

_As she walked, however, a piece of paper that was ripped off and was unable to be fixed, fell out of the binder and settled itself next to a girl with long brown hair. "Hm, what's this...?" She muttered, picking it up._

_She read it over and over, wondering if she had read it right. The paper stated on how much Luka loved Miku, starting with her positive qualities. The girl could see that there was at least more than fifty reasons on that single page. "Oh my God."_

_After school, that girl and a few of her friends confronted Luka about it. That's how the bullying started. That's how Luka's grades went from straight A's to flat-out F's. That's how she landed herself a year's sentence in prison. _

And now, Luka was sure that Miku wouldn't gaze at her with the same adoration in her beautiful teal eyes, wouldn't speak to her with that same peppy air...

She knew it. But she didn't know who to blame. Herself, or that girl. They did things unspeakable to Luka, things that would always be etched in the back of her mind. The terror she felt when the metal pressed against her skin... Although the physical scars could be easily concealed, the mental ones always stuck out.

Trying to take her mind off things, she leaned back in her chair and tried to remember every happy moment she had with the tealette. There was a lot... Like when Miku first tried tuna.

_"I wonder why you like tuna so much..." Said six-year-old Miku with a frown. "It doesn't look that good..."_

_Luka, who was ten, stuck her tongue out. "It looks delicious, and it **is** delicious, for your information!" She said quite matter-of-factly._

_"Then let me try it!" Miku exclaimed, making grabby-hands at the fish that Luka had in her mouth, half-in, half-out. Luka nodded, breaking a bit off for Miku. The tealette took it and put it in her mouth, eyes wide as she tasted it._

_"It isn't... that good..." She muttered. "I bet it'd be better with leeks!" Miku exclaimed, pulling out a chunk of the odd vegetable. Luka gave Miku another bit, and she ate the whole thing in one bite. "... Oh my leeks! This is amazing~!" _

_"Really?" Luka raised an eyebrow, holding out her hand for a bit of leek. Miku gave Luka a piece and Luka put it in her mouth, where the rest of the tuna already was. She wasn't the neatest eater in the world. She chewed for a moment. "Mmm, you're right."_

_"Of course!" Miku laughed. Luka smiled._

_"Well, our moms are waiting." She said. Miku nodded, and stood up. So did Luka, grabbing Miku's hand. They were young, so anyone else would have viewed it as something best friends would do. Luka pretended that she was Miku's lover, so she didn't see it as a friendly gesture. Miku probably did though._

_But that was okay._

Luka felt a wet line of liquid running down her cheek. She was crying... No, Luka didn't cry. She wiped it away, frowning. She shook her head and stood up. She needed to clear her mind. No memories. Just the present, that was all she needed.

Her life had been so corrupted, so depressing... All because of a stupid crush... Luka wished she could forget it, but it had gotten far too big for that now... She walked out of the door, locking it behind her. She, for some reason, thought that something good would happen today. Laughing bitterly, she trudged through the halls. Nothing good would happen. It was impossible.

Wasn't it?

* * *

**I was extremely tired writing this... XD**


End file.
